


That much better

by joans23



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joans23/pseuds/joans23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been staring at my soapbox derby header all morning and suddenly this little ficlet came out. My first attempt at RPS, ha! I should be working. Whatever, it makes me smile :) For <a href="http://girlmostlikely.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://girlmostlikely.livejournal.com/"><strong>girlmostlikely</strong></a> who I miss and has been very quiet lately. Title and cut from the Beach Boys.</p>
    </blockquote>





	That much better

**Author's Note:**

> I've been staring at my soapbox derby header all morning and suddenly this little ficlet came out. My first attempt at RPS, ha! I should be working. Whatever, it makes me smile :) For [](http://girlmostlikely.livejournal.com/profile)[**girlmostlikely**](http://girlmostlikely.livejournal.com/) who I miss and has been very quiet lately. Title and cut from the Beach Boys.

Title : That much better  
Author : [](http://joans23.livejournal.com/profile)[**joans23**](http://joans23.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing : Jared/Jensen  
Rating : R  
Notes : I've been staring at my soapbox derby header all morning and suddenly this little ficlet came out. My first attempt at RPS, ha! I should be working. Whatever, it makes me smile :) For [](http://girlmostlikely.livejournal.com/profile)[**girlmostlikely**](http://girlmostlikely.livejournal.com/) who I miss and has been very quiet lately. Title and cut from the Beach Boys.  
Jensen takes one step outside and turns back so suddenly he smashes right into Jared who is following right behind him.

Jared grunts in surprise, reaches out to halt Jensen's onslaught.

"Where are you going now? We're already late!"

"And whose fault is that, Mr. Good-Morning-Have-A-Blowjob-For-Breakfast?"

"I don't seem to recall you complaining at the time. In fact, weren't you the one saying something about how awesome my brilliant idea was and making a fortune selling it to alarm clock companies?" Jared asks with a smirk.

Jensen blushes slightly at the memory and tries to move around Jared, back into the hotel.

"I forgot to put on sunscreen. I'm going to get burnt."

"You're going to get more freckles."

"I hate my freckles."

"I love 'em."

To prove his point Jared leans down slightly and brushes his lips over the faint brown smudges on Jensen's cheek with a soft kiss.

"Jared, come on, I'm going to look like a flamingo. With spots."

Jared ignores him, leans down a little further to whisper in Jensen's ear.

"You're going to look so sexy. Tiny little freckles all over. I'm going to lick each and every one of them while I fuck you senseless."

Jensen feels his mouth go dry, his cock half hard and turns back around with an exaggerated sigh.

"Fine, but you're putting on some aloe vera afterwards."  
~End.


End file.
